Such a turbomachine in the form of a turbocharger is known from US 2004/0120835 A1.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,722 discloses a carbon seal which is pressed by a bellows against a seal plate, and a back-up seal is additionally provided which consists of a piston ring intended to maintain its bias even if the bellows fails.
A further turbomachine in the form of a turbocharger is known from DE 100 28 161 C2 and DE 102 97 203 T5.
The sealing which can be seen there at the turbine side between rotor shaft and bearing casing is accomplished by means of a labyrinth seal.
Leakage is thus possible both in the direction of the turbine wheel and in the direction of the bearing casing.
In comparison with this prior art, it is the object of the present invention to provide a turbomachine which allows a better sealing of chambers acted upon by media, such as liquids and/or gases of different pressures.